fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bitter Loss
Umm hey! i wrote this in my free time this morning! Just wondering if anyone has a better name, leave it in comments. Enjoy! Lighting struck the earth, shattering the pace that had come before it. The earth shed its tears upon its children and then there was nothing but the eerie sensation of silence. A loud, far off cry reminded Jonato that he was not alone in this place he called home with bitterness and disgust. The picture frame, dull and covered with dust, leaned to one side as if being moved by an unforeseen being. Then, again, there was silence. Jonato recalled the time that he had lived in this once beautiful mansion. His gorgeous wife Tonya and his two giggling girls Maya and Katlieen; their calm presence had meant the world to him. Their silent footsteps that were muffled out by the sound of the once working grandfather clock that stood high above the grand organ, as if floating in mid air, it rested on a pedestal at least five feet in the air. They used to be happy; there was never a feeling of sadness that loomed over his head now. That was a long time ago. Now, Jonato spent his evenings, mornings and mid-day’s listening to the echo of a sound he once knew to be his family. On this particular Sunday, her felt something different. He woke up that same morning with a dream that he had many, many times before. It was a dream that was based on the day he heard silence and the day he did not feel joy. ************************* September 16, 2012 It was a good day that day. No other word could have described it, for it was not great, amazing or virtuous. It was not bad either, nor was it unscrupulous, debauched or corrupt. It was just good. It is important to recall that the events of that very day were just good, for if they were anything else, the day would not have unfolded as they had. Tonya was driving up southern boulevard in her old 1992 Toyota. Jonato sat next to her and the two girls sat in the back. Tonya suddenly pulled over as the song “Billie Jean” by legendary artist Michael Jackson was coming to a close. Jonato realized where they were. Tonya had taken them to the place they first met. After all, that day was their anniversary. Leaving the kids in the car, both of the adults got out and entered the bar. Their song, “The way you make me feel” started playing. As the two danced for what seemed like mere seconds, they heard a loud cry, one that belonged to a baby girl, his baby girl. What had they done? The car was never locked, while he was in a trance due to the magnitude of the occasion, he forgot to lock the car. A hooded figure was getting out of the car with two small bundles, their children… To be continued This is a continuation of Bitter Loss, again, this is nothing major, I wrote it this morning out of boredom Still looking for a better title. Also, this is probably the end of the Bitter Loss Colection for this year. I might continue with Biter loss 2.1 and bitter loss 2.2 next year! thanks, and enjoy …a hooded figure was getting out of the car with two small bundles, their children. The couple ran out of the bar, without paying, and ran as fast as they could. Jonato sped ahead due to the heels Tonya wore. Looking back, he saw that she had fallen in mid stride, on the floor, red blood gushing from both of her legs right above her knees. Perplexed, Jonato was unsure weather to save his children from the maniac or save his wife. Then it became crystal clear. Just like in an old western, the girl is tied to train tracks and the engine is speeding towards her, well now make that girl a woman, change the setting from a western to a bridge, and make sure she cannot move. Oh, and add a double decker bus roughly 25 meters away. Jonato speed to his wife, but it was too late. As he was about to touch her olive skin, she was killed, the wheels, all 18 of them went over her body at an amazing speed, her bones, Jonato could hear them being crushed, one by one, and the door to his heart was loose from it hinges. Her blood no all over his shirt, a token of what used to be his wife was all he had. But he still had the children. He got up, wasting only a second to kiss what remained of her still beautiful face and then he got back to sprinting after the hoodlum who stole his sunshine and his moonlight. The streets were empty, being 3 A.M. everyone was either drunk, doing the walk of shame or asleep in their warm beds. Jonato was lost; nothing gave any clew to where the monster was. Then came a cry so loud it would have made Jonato deaf, if the sound of the double decker bust had not already done most of the work. He ran. He found the hooded figure, and his daughters. That was all he remembered. *** He remembered waking up to the cry that would shatter the remaining parts of his soul, turning him into who he was now. The following morning, he awoke in his own bed, but his wife and children were not there. He called her phone but it was dead. It all came to him again, it was not a dream. If only it had been a bad day, if it rained they would not have gone out. If it were spectacular, they would have taken the kids to the park. Over the course of twelve long years, Jonato created the deadliest weapon ever. On the anniversary of his death, her death and their deaths, he launched what would be the final attack this world will ever see. The world did not see light for 14 days, the air was poisonous to anything that was in the world, unless they were asleep or protected as he was. Now, he looked at the demolished clock and wondered, what else it out there. Billions of species were destroyed, but something remained. And the wolf howled…